Ma parodie avec moi!
by Oshisuki
Summary: Une écrivaine de tombe un jour dans sa propre fanfiction, parodie se moquant des Mary-sue. Et, parce que mon héroïne ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à la Mary-Sue (elle a fait un self-insert par souci de cohérence), les deux camps de la guerre sainte veulent sa peau...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Bon, ben, c'est Katsura Hoshino qui le tout, ET ça tout le monde le sait._

**Titre du chapitre:**_Comment ce faire passer un pour un Noé.  
><em>

**Résumé complet: **_"Moi, écrivaine de , avait brisé un tabou en créant une Mary-Sue. Par un souci de cohérence, je lui avais donné mon apparence, et mon caractère. L'histoire de ma Mary-Sue était simple ; elle avais foutu une raclée aux Noé comme à la Congrégation, de la manière la plus ridicule possible. Mon but étant de faire rire._  
><em> Mais, si j'ai été morte de rire en écrivant la parodie, je suis morte de peur actuellement. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte... ma Mary-Sue les avaient rabaissés et humiliés. Ils chercheraient automatiquement à se venger.<em>  
><em> Mes amis, je suis tombée dans ma propre fan fic, au Q.G de la Congrégation, dont les membres ne cherchent qu'une chose: La vengeance."<em>

**Note de l'auteur :**_ J'ai décidé de changer cette fan fic! Pour innover un peu.  
><em>

Un couloir. Un couloir sombre et froid. Une odeur de poussière. Des bruits si lointains qu'il fallait tendre l'oreille pour les entendre. Et une question dans ma tête mêlée de peur.

Pourtant, à un moment, tout était comme il devait être. Je m'étais promenée dans une forêt ; mes pieds marchait sur de la terre elle-même couverte d'herbes et de gazons, parsemées de quelques buissons ainsi que des fleurs, tout en étant entourée d'arbres sur lesquels des animaux vaquaient à leur occupations. Je trouvais l'air un peu humide.

Puis j'étais ici. Le changement de sol me marqua immédiatement et je sorti de mes rêves pour plonger en plein cauchemar. J'étais seule. Je ne voyais aucune lumière. Noir, peu importait que je fermais ou pas les yeux. Ce n'était que du noir.

Et de l'angoisse.

Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi étais-je ici? Je tournais la tête. Rien. Pas de forêt, pas de buisson, juste de la noirceur. Ma tête se retourna encore une fois.  
>J'étais paralysée. Mes jambes ne me portaient plus et se dérobèrent sous moi. Ma bouche était ouverte. Je m'adossai au mur à ma droite. Sur les genoux, j'observais mes mains tremblées. Pourquoi avais-je autant peur? Je ne savais pas. J'avais juste peur.<p>

Debout. Aller…debout! J'amenais mes paumes encore flageolantes sur le mur de pierre auquel mon épaule s'appuyait. C'était glacé. Je soulevais ensuite ma cheville gauche et forçais mon pied droit à se bouger un peu. Mon genou droit faisait un angle aigu que je me levais avec peine, m'accrochant au mur dans l'espoir d'une aide. Je fermais les yeux.

J'étais légèrement courbée. Mon instinct me dicta de placer ma main devant moi. La gauche se plaça à l'endroit indiqué tandis que la droite restait sur le mur. Mais pourquoi je tremble de cette manière? Mon effroi? Non, ce n'est pas cela. Mais qu'est-ce alors?

Un pas. Deux. Trois... et toujours cette crainte de disparaître dans les ténèbres, quelqu'un volant ma vie. Vite. Une flamme. Une lumière.

J'attendais, mais rien.

Alors ma voix, bien que frêle et tremblante, résonna dans le couloir pendant que je renversais ma tête en arrière. Je n'avais pour moi que peu de courage et, quitte à me faire repérer, je chanterais. Je ne savais pas ou j'étais mais…je ne me laisserais pas contrôler par la peur. Mes tremblements se calmèrent, pour terminer définitivement.

Je continuais même si je repris la chanson à plusieurs reprises ; car je savais que si je m'arrêtais, la peur reprendrait.

Un bruit. Derrière moi. Un bruit de quelque chose qui tombe. Je me figeai. Non.  
>« Stop! »<br>Ma chanson c'était évanoui dans les airs. Mes yeux s'étaient ouverts. Un son. Autre que de ma fabrication. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Non. Non. Non. NON!

A l'aide de mes bras, je poussais brusquement le mur de pierre qui m'avait aidé à me guider dans le noir, ce qui eut pour effet de me projeter loin du muret, puis je fonçais devant moi. L'action dura une seconde.

Tout en courant, je pensais. Il y avait quelqu'un ici. Quelqu'un d'autre que moi. J'en étais certaine. Me voulais t-il du mal? Je criai soudain: on m'avait frôlée. J'accélérais et distançais mon opposant. Etrangement, autour de moi, tout était flou à présent, effacé par ma vitesse. Les sons qui me parvenaient se perdaient dans les méandres du décor. J'entendais vaguement des bruits de courses: j'allais si vite que le son que j'oyais était dénué de sens. J'hâtais le rythme. La lumière s'alluma. Mais je ne voyais rien d'autre que des couleurs.

Dont du rouge. Ma voix parti aussitôt dans les aigus.

Au bout d'un moment cependant, je ralenti la course ; ma peur n'avait pas diminuée mais mon corps ne pouvait pas supporter un sprint de ce niveau indéfiniment. Je du m'arrêté des mètres plus loin, mes poumons sur le point d'expiré. Je suai, mes mains moites fermées, mes jambes tremblantes, je respirai difficilement. Je me tenais sur le mur de mon avant-bras gauche la tête dirigé vers le sol dur. Je repris la route, en marchant. Ma voix arrêta de s'élever.

Je remarquais l'état des murs ; sales, poussiéreux. Il y avait quelques gravas et, comme je le pensais, du sang. Puis je m'arrêtais encore une fois: J'étais pliée en deux par ma course, ma respiration était laborieuse et je sifflais en respirant ; mes poumons demandaient grâce et mes jambes étaient en cotons. Je fis quelques pas- on ne sait jamais -. Mon corps se plia plus en deux. Mauvaise idée.  
>« ALLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEERRRRRRRT! Hurla quelqu'un. »<p>

Ma panique monta alors jusqu'à surclasser tout ce que j'avais éprouvé depuis ma naissance. Derrière moi, j'entendais de vagues bruits. J'avais toujours mes poursuivants sur mes talons. Ils étaient loin, mais je pouvais à peine bouger. Il fallait que je me repose. Je m'assis contre le mur.

Je commençais à me calmée et à me lever –j'étais sur mes chevilles - pour reprendre la route quand une explosion de lumière suivit d'une très forte chaleur me propulsa sur le muret, acquérant toute mon attention. Par réflexe, je levais mes mains pour me protéger des débris qui heurtaient ma figure.  
>Cela me fit l'effet d'une douche froide, si je peux me permettre l'expression, bien qu'a moitié brûlée. La peur d'être découverte me relança. Je me repris. Sur les coudes contre le muret, je contemplais une forme vaguement humaine se dessiné dans la fumé sur les gravas du mur.<br>La silhouette de la personne appartenait la gent masculine sans discussion ; baraqué au possible, l'agresseur était grand, avait de larges épaules et -malgré son masque gris qui ne montrait que ces yeux- je distinguais de nombreuses cicatrices sur le visage. L'homme avait un uniforme peu commun légèrement déchiré comme si il c'était battu contre quelqu'un ; il y avait sur l'uniforme la croix de Rosaire et avait dans la main une sorte... d'épée très étrange. Une épée à double lame striée. C'est lui qui avait troué le mur? Il n'avait même pas transpiré!

L'homme marmonna quelque chose.  
>Attends. On revient en arrière. Une croix de Rosaire? Le Vatican? L'Eglise? IMPOSSIBLE! C'est tout simplement IMPOSSIBLE que je sois au Vatican! Ca voudrait dire…quand l'espace d'une seconde, une seule. J'avais parcouru des milliers de kilomètres?! C'est irréel! IMPOSSIBLE!<p>

Mais d'un autre coter, c'est logique. Comment avais-je pu atterrir ici sinon? Allooooh, j'étais dans une forêt…impossible d'être dans un bâtiment alors que la seconde d'avant j'étais dans une forêt! Sinon, la sortie devrait être toute proche…

Un espoir secoua ma poitrine. La sortie était peut-être proche? Il y avait donc un espoir!

Espoir qui fut annihilé quand je me rendais compte que la sortie en question devait être bien loin dans la direction que j'avais fuie. Et mer…mince.

Je reluquai la croix de Rosaire tout en gardant un œil sur le type qui était devant moi. Il me rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui? La situation m'empêchait de réagir et réfléchir correctement. Il y avait une inscription en dessous de la croix de Rosaire, sans mes lunettes, difficile à lire.

« Bl…a…ck Or…der. Lisais-je »

J'eu un temps d'arrêt. Non.

Le temps que les informations passent, l'homme faisait tourner sa double lame qu'il tenait par le milieu dans une danse mortelle et s'apprêtait à l'abaisser en diagonale. J'étais dans la mouise.

J'ai d'autres choses à faire que ça. Pensais-je.

J'avais une idée. Complètement suicidaire mais quelqu'un a-t-il ou a-t-elle une idée?

Je me mis à fixer l'arme. Ce qui allait suivre était dangereux et si je ratais mon coup, je serai dans le même état que celui du mur ; il était au passage en miette. Il valait donc mieux ne pas sous-estimer l'homme. Ce serait une grave erreur de ma part.

J'attendais un signe, un geste de mon "adversaire". Je n'étais pas assez forte pour me prétendre être son opposant ; c'est vrai quoi, il arrivait, dégommait le mur sans paraître essoufflé le moins du monde, tenant en plus double épée qui faisait à peu près sa taille. Moi, une chance de le vaincre? Dans ma position? Si encore je pouvais le faire déloyalement – ne pensez pas que cela serait par plaisir- je pourrais le faire, mais je vois mal comment je pourrais éviter le face à face là. L'homme resserra la prise qu'il avait sur son arme.

Maintenant. Concevais-je lorsque l'homme serra son arme, tout en sautant sur ma droite.

La seconde suivante l'endroit où j'étais une seconde plus tôt avait été pulvérisée. Je fis un roulé-boulé et je m'amortissais sur ma jambe droite. J'avais réussi.

Toutefois, je n'étais pas à l'abri. La fumée occasionnée par l'attaque de l'homme était suffisante pour me couvrir. Sitôt amortie, je me redressai en quatrième vitesse et je courrai à ma droite.

J'arrivais à la fin du couloir quand j'entendis deux bruits simultanés. Je me baissais par réflexe ; une nouvelle attaque?

Bien m'avait pris. Il eut un flash de lumière et j'entendis un bruit d'impact juste au-dessus de moi. La seconde suivante un bruit aigu résonna à mes oreilles et un vent fort faisait voler mes cheveux châtains. Une lumière m'empêchait de voir la salle clairement, preuve de la férocité de la rencontre entre deux forces.

J'entendis une voix grave derrière moi. L'homme m'avait peut-être rattrapée…zut! Ou alors c'était quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui n'arrangeait pas mes affaires. Je réfléchissais. Si il y avait eu un impact, aussi quelconque soit t-il, il devrait y avoir deux forces qui s'affrontaient. Or, je doute que la lumière de tout à l'heure soit arrivée sur moi par accident. Et mer…mince.

Donc, il y avait une autre personne qui était, si ça se trouvait plus forte que mon poursuivant. Super... ça ne m'avançait pas moi.

Bon, puisque l'homme était occupé, pourquoi ne pas s'en aller? Bonne idée, mais l'autre personne forte devrait être dans la direction où je fuyais pour qu'il y est un impact avec mon poursuivant. Demi-tour? Il n'y aurait pas des renforts? Et puis l'autre personne devrait être occupée à contrer l'attaque de son allié, me laissant champ libre. Je compris ça en une demi-seconde.

On y va!

A quatre pattes, je me propulsai à l'aide de mes jambes en diagonale pour éviter les pieds de l'allié de l'homme ; j'atterrie au pied d'un des deux murs du couloir sur mes chevilles. Ne perdant pas de temps, je sautais directement au milieu du couloir ; l'instant plus tard je courrai devant moi, ayant cependant tout les sens aux aguets. De la poussière me fit toussée. Je mis la main devant ma bouche pendant que je cavalais. Bon sang, il est infatigable se gars! S'il y en a deux…

Je tombais à la fin du couloir sur un endroit qui avait des portes pareilles au même sur le mur qui formait un large cercle. Au centre, un énorme trou qui laissait voir plusieurs étages tenus par des piliers – comme à mon niveau - comportant les mêmes portes qu'à mon étage. Pour que personnes ne tombe, on avait mis des sortes de balcons autour du trou.

Je ne m'attardais pas un instant à la contemplation de ce paysage et tournait à ma gauche. Heureusement d'ailleurs: J'avais senti en tournant derrière mon dos un coup de vent suivit d'un bruit assourdissant. Je dressai mon haut du corps. Inutile de savoir qui et quoi. Accélère ma petite et VITE!

Je fonçais sur un autre couloir que j'avais repéré. J'y étais que j'ouvrais la porte qui était sur ma gauche et je la refermait presque aussitôt tout en m'engouffrant dans le couloir et en souhaitant de toute mes forces que mes poursuivants n'aient pas remarquer mon manège: j'espérais ainsi qu'ils croient que je m'étais cachée dans l'une des portes de l'étages, croyant utilisé à mon avantage les entrées identiques.

Je voulais gagner du temps pour pouvoir les semés et m'échapper de cet endroit de fou. On voulait me tuer et je ne pensais pas que des négociations soient envisageables, car à cause de la personne qui avait hurlé "Alerte" tous les occupants du Vatican devaient maintenant penser que j'étais un dangereux ennemi. D'un autre côté j'avais atterri chez eux comme ça… mais c'est un peu trop protégé je trouve.

Attends une minute. Quels endroits sont généralement protégés? La réponse était claire comme de l'eau de roche.

Là où il y a des personnalités officiellement, ou dans une organisation qui travaille dans l'ombre.

Mais bor…bon sang de bon soir, où diable avais-je atterri? A la Nasa? A la Maison Blanche? A la CIA? Chez la reine d'Angleterre? Chez un riche? En plein QG d'une organisation mafieuse anglaise ou américaine? A la réunion de hauts placés dans la hiérarchie? Ou alors…

Au QG de la Congrégation de l'Ombre?


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose-Éliade, Melty-chan, Clemy-chan, je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour votre soutien!**

**Biiri, j'avoue: Je pensais juste à écrire bien. Je me suis bien rendue compte du problème, mais je trouvais le chap tellement bien (niveau écriture) par rapport à ce que j'écrivais que...j'ai tenté le coup. Désolée.**

**Crédits: Tout est à Hoshino, etc.**

Plus tard, bien plus tard après ça, j'ai pu saisir toute l'étendue de l'imbécilité de ce à quoi je venais de penser ; il me fallu des jours entiers à penser pour comprendre, et en rire. Rire en pleurant.

La Congrégation de l'Ombre, vraiment ? J'aurais dû rigoler à l'instant même, dans ce couloir qui ne me promettait que du désespoir. L'hypothèse de la CIA en devenait plausible.

Cependant, à cette simple idée, mes lèvres restèrent étroitement serrées, pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri. Je n'entendais rien, mis à part ma respiration, et le bruit de mes baskets sur le carrelage. Craintivement, je jetais tout en courant un coup d'œil autour de moi : Le couloir dans lequel j'étais était éclairé. Mais il était aussi détruit que l'autre. Un spasme me parcouru. Par réflexe, je tournais la tête. Personne n'était dans le couloir, mais je savais que ce ne serais plus le cas dans peu de temps.

Je détournais la tête, plus paniquée que jamais ; car l'identité de mon poursuivant numéro un était claire maintenant.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, me répétais-je, sans trop savoir à quoi je pensais. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Et puis, Sokaro Winter ne peut pas m'attaquer. Je ne suis pas son ennemie, et on ne se connait même pas ! Ce n'est pas possible… »

Pourtant, je devais être livide. Mon visage s'était encore plus crispé. Je sentis de la bile monter à ma gorge. J'allais vomir ; mais je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Serrant les dents et amenant ma main droite à ma bouche, j'accélérais légèrement, dans un état de transe où nulle pensée ne pouvait plus m'atteindre. Un torrent de morve et de larmes inondait mon visage, sans que je m'en soucie.

« WAIT ! »

Ma bulle éclata.

Je revins dans le monde réel et failli en bondir de surprise. La voix de Sokaro était rauque, entrecoupée du fait de sa respiration difficile et avec un fort accent mexicain. Cependant, je sentis sa menace, ou du moins je cru la voir. La menace d'une mort extrêmement douloureuse ; peu importe si je m'arrêtais ou pas.

Il me rattraperait. Et me tuerait. Il venait, en un mot, de m'en faire la promesse.

Une promesse terrifiante, surtout que je le savais en être capable ; et je vis alors toutes mes chances de survie annihilées. Jamais il ne me croirait. Ou plutôt, jamais je n'aurais le temps de lui dire que je n'étais pas son ennemie, que je n'étais pas une Noé ! C'était impossible de le raisonner. Et cette constatation, qu'elle fut vraie ou fausse, me plongea dans un désespoir sans nom. Je fis alors la seule chose que je pouvais encore faire, et que ce mot me dictait de faire : j'hurlais.  
>J'hurlais, comme je n'avais jamais hurlé auparavant. La conviction profonde que j'allais mourir des mains de Winter était telle que lorsque je commençais à crier, je ne vis soudain plus rien, ne sentis plus rien sinon du désespoir ; je n'entendis plus que mon cri, qui prenait ses racines dans le tréfonds de mon corps. Puissant, il avait une portée incroyable, et était tout simplement horrible. Mais je m'en moquais. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, excepté ma vie, mon cri. Il avait pris tellement d'importance que je ne sentis pas le sol se dérober sous moi. Je dégringolais les marches de l'escalier et, dans ma précipitation, je tombais, me heurtant la tête… Un gouffre d'un noir abyssale me happa. Je cru être inconsciente ; mais la seconde suivante, je revenais à moi en sursautant et en ouvrant les yeux.<p>

J'étais allongée sur un lit au tissu ferme. L'œil à peine ouvert, un projecteur allumé au dessus de moi me brula la rétine. Instinctivement, je levais les avant-bras devant mes yeux que je fermais, et me recroquevillais légèrement, comme pour me protéger d'un coup. Cependant, je ne tins cette position qu'une demi-seconde, avant de me redresser et de me masser les yeux avec mes mains. La sensation de brûlure disparut peu après.

Baissant légèrement la tête, j'ouvris alors les yeux.

La première chose que je remarquais fut mes pieds et mes mains, blanchis par la lumière du projecteur. Un mur aux carrés blancs me faisait face ; je le vis éclairé par la lumière faiblarde de la pièce. Ce qui ressemblait à une sortie était à gauche de mes jambes ; une étagère était à droite. Je reconnu cet endroit immédiatement.

La salle d'opération. Même étage que la salle de commandement et celle de contrôle, pensais-je rapidement, Je suis toujours dans DGray Man.

Malgré la panique qui jaillit en moi, je me forçais à rester calme, car je n'osais imaginer ce qui se passerait si mon sentiment dominait mon corps. Je me tournais ensuite vers la gauche. Mes jambes tombèrent et rebondirent douloureusement sur le métal froid. Je n'y accordais pas vraiment d'attention. J'étais trop occupée à chasser les questions et les pensées empoisonnant mon âme.

Néanmoins, tandis que j'empruntais la sortie, je ne pu m'empêcher de songer à Winter. Il m'avait attaquée sans relâche. Lui qui était l'un des plus fort dans le manga, il avait voulu me tuer.

Alors pourquoi étais-je en vie ?

…

Malgré mes connaissances sur le manga, je finis par me perdre dans la citadelle.

Une grande agitation semblait secouer les membres de la Congrégation, me faisant faire des détours monstrueux pour éviter le maximum de gens. Elle était si grande, qu'il ne pouvait s'agir d'un cas mineur comme mon apparition. Je vis des blessés joncher les couloirs, des ailes entières de la citadelle détruites, des gens agonisants qui criaient qu'on les tuât sur l'heure. J'étais terrifiée. A aucun moment je n'avais vu ça dans DGray Man.

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais aidé les vaillants personnages qui s'affairaient à les soigner ou à les transporter, mais j'avais une peur irrépressible à l'idée que quelqu'un me vit comme m'avait vue un des combattants de l'Ordre; Winter. Je n'avais pas oublié mon désespoir face à Sokaro, tandis qu'au fur et à mesure de notre course, mes chances de survie s'amenuisaient. Les traqueurs (les gens aidant les combattants) comme les scientifiques et les médecins qui s'amassaient autours des blessés me terrifiaient. Dussais-je en regarder un droit dans les yeux, j'aurais tourné au vert et manqué de m'évanouir.

Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas les éviter tous. Car ils étaient trop nombreux. Beaucoup trop. Ils avaient demandé de l'aide à leurs branches annexes. Je ne voyais que cette explication à cette affluence. Mais _pourquoi _? Ça, je ne le comprenais pas. Lorsque, par inadvertance, je croisais une femme ou un homme, ils ne me voyaient pas car je me cachais aussitôt. Ou alors, ils étaient généralement trop occupés pour m'accorder autre chose qu'une brève attention, due à mes vêtements. Je pressais alors le pas en leur présence, le teint livide. Je n'osais même pas regarder leur visage. Il me semblait que je mourrais de peur. Toutefois, aucun ne fut paniqué par mon aspect.

Je finis par me perdre, dans le vestige de ce qui devait être une grande salle. Un énorme trou avait mangé une partie du plafond, si bien que je voyais l'étage au-dessus. Cachée dans l'ombre d'un coin, je voyais avec horreur des centaines de personnes sur des brancards improvisés, hurlant de douleur lorsque les guérisseurs désinfectaient leurs plaies béantes. Je n'avais aucune idée où j'étais, mais je commençais à croire que je n'étais pas dans D-Gray Man. Ou alors, je m'étais télé-transportée à un autre endroit après être tombée de l'escalier. Ce qui signifiait que mon savoir en la matière était complètement inutile, et que je m'étais gourée après mon réveille. Cependant, je n'avais que ça. Et je comptais bien l'utiliser.

Je cherchais des yeux un éventuel signe qui pourrait m'aider à retrouver mon chemin, lorsque je vis un des blessés qui tentait de se relever, alors qu'il avait deux jambes cassées et un bras dans un plâtre. Je me figeai. A cause de ses cheveux blancs, je le reconnu tout de suite. C'était le personnage principal du manga, Allen Walker.


	3. Chapter 3

**tokage15, merci beaucoup de ton soutient! Pendant un moment je me suis dit "mon chap est nul. Inutile que je continue la fic." et bam, un com! Merci de tout cœur!**

Un instant, je fixais Allen, sans vraiment le voir j'étais sidérée. Tout d'un coup, il me sembla que rien n'existât plus : Je n'entendais plus ni la cohue de la grande salle, ni les vas-et-viens des traqueurs et infirmières à l'extérieur. Je ne sentis plus ni le goût du vomi dans ma bouche, ni l'odeur nauséabonde du sang mélangé au désinfectant. Par la suite, j'ai essayé de m'expliquer cet état; je n'y suis jamais parvenue. Lorsque je recouvrais mes sens, la première chose que je vis fut le pseudo lit d'Allen. Vide. Je tournais aussitôt la tête vers la droite. Où était-il ? Je tournais vers la gauche. Et je le vis, me regardant. Je cru m'évanouir sur place lorsque je vis son expression. Ses traits s'étaient transformés. Je ne voyais plus que de la peur, du doute, et de la haine. Une haine si forte, si intense que je reculais à la seule vue de son regard. On aurait dit…on aurait dit qu'aux yeux d'Allen, j'étais le Comte Millénaire, l'ennemi juré de la Congrégation. Une personne malfaisante et impardonnable qu'il fallait détruire par tous les moyens et quel qu'en soit le prix.

Non. C'était pire que ça. Sa haine pour moi dépassait mon entendement. Et je ne connaissais qu'un seul moyen pour qu'Allen Walker, d'habitude la bonté incarnée, ait ces yeux là. Les blessés. Il me tenait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, responsable des blessés de la Congrégation.

Allen porta sa main cassée à sa main gauche. Je compris ce qu'il allait faire. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me tourner qu'il hurlait déjà, comme si sa vie en dépendait, ces deux mots, me glaçant le sang :

« INNOCENCE ! ACTIVATION ! »

Sachant que c'était de toute façon trop tard, je me retournais. Lentement. Trop lentement. Du vent siffla à mes oreilles, et c'est alors que je compris que j'allais mourir. Je me mis à hurler comme une hystérique en accélérant. Bientôt, un cri de douleur inhumain résonna dans les couloirs. Allen. Allen venait de crier lui aussi. Je ne me retournais pas pour savoir pourquoi, mais le cri s'estompa très vite et j'entendis quelqu'un crier « Walker » d'un ton très inquiet. Je m'engouffrais dans le premier escalier descendant qui me tomba sous les yeux. Priant de toutes mes forces qu'Allen soit trop blessé pour me suivre, mon cœur cessa de faire des loopings dans ma poitrine que lorsque j'eu mis au moins une heure de distance entre lui et moi.

A partir de cet instant, croiser quelqu'un fut risqué. Dès que je le faisais par accident, la personne s'enfuyait aussitôt. Je ne devais alors pas rester là, car sinon, plusieurs combattants de l'Ordre rappliquaient aussitôt. Je vis ainsi défiler Claud Nine, Marian Cross et Froi Tiedol, sans qu'ils ne me voient. Ils étaient tous terriblement blessés. La seule femme du groupe que je viens de citer, Claud, était la seule semblant à peu près intacte, même si je su plus tard qu'elle avait été la plus touchée. Marian avait le visage défiguré; il était devenu d'une laideur repoussante. Lui, le playboy de la Congrégation ! Je savais que s'il me trouvait, il me le ferait payer. J'en mourrais de peur à l'idée de sa vengeance. Froi Tiedol n'était guère mieux. Il était en fauteuil roulant. J'aurais sans doute ris de sa situation –on n'envoie pas un blessé en fauteuil roulant pour un combat- si, comme Allen et les autres, ses yeux ne criaient pas vengeance.

Une révélation terrifiante m'avait alors traversé l'esprit : Les autres combattants étaient tous dans le même état, ou pire. Et ils étaient tellement faibles qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de me repérer.

Cachée dans une remise après avoir échappée à Tiedol, je faisais le point. J'avais besoin de me reposer, que ce soit de corps ou d'esprit. Voilà des heures que je tournais en rond. Il fallait que je m'arrête, et que je trouve des réponses à mes questions. Toutes les réponses. Mais j'avais trop peur qu'on me découvre. Je me persuadais que je n'avais pas le temps. Que je devais sortir. Et ma peur, mon irrésistible peur, me conduit à laisser mes questions de côtés, pour me concentrer sur le moyen de sortir d'ici.

Techniquement, j'avais réussi à descendre deux étages en dessous de la salle d'opération, ce qui signifiait que j'étais dans la salle de recherche. Pour sortir, je devais aller dans le canal souterrain, soit deux étages en dessous. Mais comment atteindre l'étage suivant… ?

Mon regard se dirigea vers les cartons autour de moi. La remise était pleine de cartons en tout genre, et un trou s'ouvrait dans un coin du plafond. Je ne me souviens plus exactement de ce qui s'était passé ensuite; cependant, je sais que je poussais un hurlement digne des plus grands films d'horreur. J'avais aperçus un liquide rouge, suintant à flot d'une chose faite de chair, du côté du coin où le trou s'ouvrait, béant. Du sang. Je restais un instant complètement désemparée, avant de me lever d'un bond, projetant les cartons de parts et d'autres.

Une immonde créature, que je n'avais pas vue en arrivant ici, était couverte de sang. J'avais peine à reconnaître la forme humanoïde, vaguement humaine. Ses deux jambes avaient été arrachées, si bien qu'il ne restait plus que les cuisses. Le sang giclait de partout. Son corps était mince. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, mais je reconnu la croix de rosaire sur son uniforme noir. Une combattante. NON !

Immédiatement, je regardais son visage. Les cheveux courts, tirant sur le vert foncés. Les yeux fermés, débridés, et un joli visage, la rendant assez mignonne. Lenalee. C'était Lenalee. C'était…impossible. Lenalee ne pouvait pas être blessée. Du moins, pas comme ça. Elle ne l'avait jamais été ainsi dans l'animé ou le manga.

C'était impensable.

Et pourtant… Lenalee était sans doute déjà morte de ses blessures. Je regardais autour de moi. Une flaque de sang impressionnante se dégageait de ses moignons. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors je l'ai prise par les bras comme le font les secouristes et je l'ai tiré en dehors de la remise. Je la laissais ainsi, au milieu du couloir. Mon plan était simple j'étais persuadée que quelqu'un la trouverait et lui ferait un garrot sur les deux jambes.

Puis, je m'enfuis comme un voleur. La trainée de sang allant vers la remise ne me permettait plus d'y aller.

Je courrais, jusqu'à ce que mon cœur explose, jusqu'à ce que mes jambes se dérobent, que mes poumons sifflent. Par élimination, je parvins à trouver l'escalier menant à l'étage en dessous; je le descendis quatre à quatre. Je sautais sur les six dernières marches, failli me fouler la cheville, mais continuais quand même.

Je fini par déboucher sur une gigantesque salle. Encore plus grande que la précédente, celle-ci était entièrement noire. Cependant, des lampes annonçant des gens éclairaient parfois la pièce. Tout en les évitant, je cherchais désespérément l'étage en dessous. Mon pied fini par manquer une marche, et je tombais des escaliers en poussant un glapissement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit un homme, en anglais.

_ Je ne sais pas. En répondit un autre. J'ai entendu du bruit vers là-bas. »

A terre, encore un peu sonnée –il n'y avait que peu de marche –, mon sang se glaça.

« Tu veux aller voir ? C'est peut-être Merry. » Fit la première personne en prenant un ton qui se voulait effrayant.

Vaguement, tout en levant, je pensais à une de mes fanfiction. A cause du nom.

« Ne dis pas ça. Elle a massacré les exorcistes ! Même les maréchaux n'ont rien pu faire ! »

Je me figeai un instant, puis je repris mes esprits. Et recommençais à courir, avec, dans ma tête, la conversation de ces deux hommes.

Et, dans un élan de lucidité, je trouvai la solution. Tout d'un coup, je savais pourquoi il existait tellement d'incohérences entre le manga et la réalité. Pour la simple et unique raison que je n'étais _pas_ dans DGray Man. Je n'étais _pas_ dans un manga.

J'étais dans ma propre fanfiction.


	4. Chapter 4

Longtemps. Très longtemps avant d'être ici, j'avais crée une histoire. Son nom était « L'histoire de Merry ». Je ne savais pas…que ça aurait de telles conséquences. C'était une parodie, merde ! C'était…c'était juste…une parodie…

« Qu'ai-je…murmurais-je, fait… »

Mes jambes tremblaient. Tellement qu'elles se dérobèrent sous moi alors que je courrais. Je tombais à quatre pattes avec un bruit retentissant et me fis mal aux genoux…mais je n'en avais cure…tout ça…de ma _faute_ ?

Encore une fois, il me sembla que rien n'exista plus; je ne pu m'empêcher de vomir. J'avais assisté en direct au massacre. Tous ces blessés…comment avais-je pu ? Je commençais à frapper le sol avec mes poings. Pourquoi n'avais-je rien fait ? Pourquoi en étais-je…incapable…ça voudrait donc dire…que c'était moi qui les avais tués ? Que la Lenalee gisante dans le couloir, c'était de ma faute ? Non ! Ça ne se pouvait pas ! Ce _n'était _pas ma faute !

« Je…chuchotais-je, la voix brisée, je les ai tués…de mes propres mains…»  
>Non ! Je ne pouvais pas les avoir tués ! Je ne pouvais pas… Lenalee… morte… Non !<br>« Je…pensais-je. Je vis un cauchemar. »

J'en pleurais. Vaguement, j'entendis les deux hommes de tout à l'heure s'approcher; leurs pas résonnaient sur le grillage servant de sol dans la salle noire. Il fallait s'enfuir, mais ils me parurent d'une importance secondaire. J'étais dans une espèce de torpeur paralysant tous mes mouvements. Et ce fut malgré moi que je me levais. Mon instinct de survie avait toujours été mon guide dans ces moments là.

Je m'élançais alors dans les escaliers à ma gauche –c'était le seul endroit où je pouvais aller–, la tête vide de toute pensée. Je les descendais quatre à quatre et débouchais sur ma destination finale. L'issue, la sortie qui me permettrait de m'échapper d'ici. Le canal souterrain.

Le quai était simple, banal, poussiéreux et éclairé par la lumière orangeâtes d'une lampe unique. Adossée contre le mur teinté d'une couleur rouge, une femme, décapitée, tailladée de partout…morte. Son ventre et son poitrail étant ouvert, découvrant les entrailles. Une marre de sang s'étendait de plus en plus.

Elle était décédée récemment et je la regardais sans la voir. Mes yeux avaient pris l'empreinte de l'égarement. Je ne les contrôlais plus. Aux yeux de mon instinct de survie, cette femme n'existait pas. En fait, à ses yeux, rien n'existait, sauf l'eau sombre et glacée de l'eau souterraine, et les deux hommes s'éloignant de l'escalier après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dedans. Tout ce qui pouvait décidait de ma vie ou de ma mort existait; le reste n'était rien.

Mais à mes yeux, cette femme existait. Elle avait même un nom, un visage...une vie derrière elle. Normal, c'était l'une des deux seules personnes que j'avais exécutées dans la Congrégation. Il fallait que je la soigne, puisque c'était un personnage important.

Les deux hommes auraient avancé, descendu l'escalier, ils m'auraient trouvée, là. Immobile tel un arbre. Pétrifiée d'horreur, car je venais d'avoir l'ultime preuve que j'étais un assassin. J'étais devant un cadavre, certes, mais c'était, d'après ces vêtements tâchés de sang, le cadavre de Merry la Mary-Sue, personnage principal de ma fanfiction.

Méconnaissable…elle ne serait jamais identifiée. J'avais fait en sorte que sa tête soit détruite par son bourreau, c'est-à-dire moi. Je l'avais tuée de la façon la plus simple qui soit; j'avais écris, mot pour mot, ceci : "Et l'auteur de cette fic apparu, explosa littéralement la tête de la Mary-Sue avec une facilité exemplaire et foutu ses tripes en l'air. Parce que tout auteur est une Mary-Sue dans son monde. Na (Y'a pas de rapport, j'ai jamais dit que la logique et moi faisaient un)."

Ce corps que j'avais peine à regarder était Merry j'en étais certaine. Je fis quelques pas, la main tendue vers elle. La vérité était trop dure, et elle était venue trop brusquement pour que je l'accepte si facilement; je ne pouvais en croire mes yeux, mais mon cerveau avait déjà tout calculé.

« Merry… »

Je me mis à pleurnicher comme une môme. J'en avais marre ! Marre de faire ça mais…mais…je les avais tous tués ! Pas seulement Merry, mais tous ceux qui étaient dans mes fanfictions. Tous les meurtres en masse que j'avais imaginé, tous ceux que j'avais écrit…ils étaient tous morts !

Et je ne pouvais pas les ressusciter !

Cette pensée me frappa tel un marteau. Je _pouvais_ les ressusciter. N'étais-je pas l'auteur de la fic ? N'étais-ce pas _moi_ qui décidais de tout ?

Je regardais cette malheureuse femme, tout du moins ses vêtements, m'ayant fidèlement servie. J'ignorais du mieux que je pouvais ses blessures, et je fis quelques pas sans les regarder. Je fermais ensuite les yeux. Puis, je me concentrais sur l'histoire que j'allais créer. Elle devait vivre ! Après quelques secondes, j'ouvris les yeux.

La tête manquait à l'appel. Il ne s'était rien passé. Je failli éclater en sanglot. Non ! Non, non ! Je_ devais _la sauver !

Je réitérais. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Sans succès.

Elle était…morte. Non…non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle non plus, elle n'allait pas mourir comme ça. Il s'agissait de ma parodie, tout de même. Elle ne pouvait pas…ça ne pouvait pas…se terminer comme ça.

Et pourtant. Je vérifiais son pouls, au cas où ; elle était morte. Je l'avais tuée. Je…j'étais un monstre. Elle et Lenalee ne méritaient pas ça. NON ! NON ET NON ! Je devais faire quelque chose. C'était _ma_ fanfiction. C'est _moi _qui décidais de la vie ou de la mort de quelqu'un. Pas le Dieu de ce monde ! Pas Katsura Hoshino, l'auteur de D-Gray Man ! _Moi !_

Je me concentrais à fond j'arrivais à un palier de concentration normalement impossible à atteindre pour moi. J'y arrivais j'en étais certaine ! Plus qu'un petit peu…

« Ne la touche pas! Hurla une voix dans mon dos.»

Il fallait qu'elle vive, il le fallait !

« Ne la touche pas…»répéta Allen d'une voix faible, cette fois.

J'entendis, ou plutôt je sentis qu'il tombait en disant cette phrase. Il toucha le sol avec un bruit significatif. Je pensais qu'il était venu accompagné, mais je n'entendis personne approcher.

« Concentre-toi…, marmonnais-je, Oublie Allen. »

Après un temps, j'ouvris les yeux...cependant, rien n'avait changé.

Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, mourir. Je tournais la tête vers le fleuve plonger dans l'eau glacée et m'y noyer me semblait la meilleure chose à faire, mais avant, je regardais Allen une dernière fois.

Et d'étranges pensées me vinrent en tête. Car honnêtement, la seule chose que je pensais était que je le trouvais moche. Les cheveux blancs d'un grand-père, le visage défiguré par une étrange cicatrice à l'œil gauche, les sourcils et les cils blancs…il ressemblait tellement à un homme déguisé en Allen ! Un cosplayeur à la plastique mal faite ! Comment pouvait-il être Allen? Je n'avais pas la réponse.

Allongé à terre, la tête relevée, l'adolescent me regardait de ses yeux gris. Il voyait mes larmes et ma tête. Aussi ronds que des soucoupes, ses yeux exprimaient l'incrédulité.

« Allen…, chuchotais-je finalement -il tiqua-, Je ne suis pas Merry… »

Je ne savais plus ce que je disais ou plutôt, je ne le savais que trop bien. J'avais, là, maintenant, juste envie de mourir. Ou alors, je me sentais invincible. Après un silence, j'ajoutais :

« Je suis sa créatrice. Oh, je suis désolée Allen ! Vraiment désolée ! »

Les yeux d'Allen s'écarquillèrent encore plus. Il se releva lentement et vaillamment, mais il vacillait. Je le sentais au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Vous êtes…, s'étrangla t-il tout en se tenant au mur tâché de sang, La créatrice de Merry ? »

Il fit un pas. Puis, comme il n'en pouvait plus, il tomba sur moi.

J'attrapais Allen au vol. Son corps contre moi me fit un drôle d'effet : C'était la première fois que je touchais un personnage de fanfiction, et son corps était chaud…comme celui d'un humain. Je sentis les traits de son visage se tirer. Je ne pouvais que comprendre, après qu'il ait enduré une telle souffrance…une telle souffrance, par ma faute ! Et celle de Merry. Mais elle avait déjà expiée sa faute, elle, vu qu'elle était morte.

Allais-je moi aussi mourir ? Je n'en savais rien. J'avais conçue Merry comme une Mary-Sue doublée d'un self-insert; je l'avais sublimée au maximum, gommant tous mes défauts; je l'avais rendue anormalement puissante; j'avais tout fait pour qu'elle veuille battre _Noé et exorcistes_, le nom qu'on donnait aux combattants de l'Ordre.

Je pensais avoir créé un être parfait; j'avais créé un monstre.

Et ce monstre était mort. Comment pouvais-je survivre ?

« Chut, les larmes aux yeux, Calme-toi, dis-je à un Allen encore stupéfait. Je ne suis pas un ennemi. »

Une larme roula sur ma joue et tomba sur celui que j'entourais de mes bras empoisonnés.  
>Ce n'était pas vrai ! J'étais son pire ennemi ! Je les avais tués ! Hurlait ma conscience.<br>Mais mon instinct de survie avait depuis longtemps pris le dessus. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire…je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je les avais tués ou blessés…

« Je…regrette…» chuchotais-je en français.

Délicatement, Allen s'extirpa de mon étreinte je ne le regardais toujours pas. Il s'appuyait sur moi. Il eût un silence entre nous.

« Je lui ressemble, n'est-ce pas ? Tentais-je de rigoler. A Merry. Ce n'est pas étonnant, remarque… »

Je su ce qu'Allen allait faire un instant avant qu'il ne le fasse. Le personnage principal du manga et secondaire de la fanfiction, me serra dans ses bras pour me consoler, tandis que je fondais en larmes.

On aurait dit que tout sortait une bonne fois pour toute. J'étais secouée de sanglots incontrôlables, violents et désespérés. Allen, même s'il me prenait pour sa béquille, me protégeait. C'était, du moins, l'impression que j'avais. J'étais en sécurité. Tout allait bien maintenant que j'avais quelqu'un pour m'aider. Je n'avais jamais été amoureuse de pousse de soja, même si c'était mon personnage préféré. Mais là, j'avais désespérément besoin d'être rassurée, de me sentir en sécurité.

Et, connaissant Allen – j'avais toujours eu une confiance aveugle en lui – j'étais sûre que jamais il ne me trahirait. Allen était bon; il montrait de la compassion même envers ses ennemis. C'était ce que je me répétais. Je pouvais lui dire…

« Je…, balbutiais-je, J'ai tué Merry… »

L'étreinte d'Allen se fit plus forte, face à mon aveu. Merry savait qu'elle n'était qu'un personnage de fiction. J'avais pensé que ce serait comique. Elle n'avait pas arrêté d'en parler aux membres de la citadelle, tandis qu'elle les massacrait. Merry m'avait présentée comme sa créatrice, celle qui avait le droit de vie ou de mort sur elle. Ce qui était vrai, du moins, jusqu'à ce que je fasse mon entrée ici. Néanmoins, elle n'avait jamais dit que c'était moi la responsable, la véritable responsable de leur défaite humiliante face à ma Mary-Sue, et de leurs souffrances actuelles.

« Parce que…, Continuais-je, Elle a blessé tout le monde ! »

Ce n'était qu'une excuse lancée à la fois à ma conscience, et à Allen. Et en plus, c'était un mensonge. Nous restâmes longtemps dans cette position, moi m'agrippant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et lui s'appuyant sur moi. Allen partageait ma peine, même si elle fut différente de la sienne. Il me dit une ou deux paroles rassurantes, que j'acceptais avec joie. Il était bizarre de reconnaître son caractère sans l'avoir jamais vu.

Lorsqu'il vit que j'allais un peu mieux, il me lâcha subitement. Lorsqu'on n'est pas entre amoureux, on est toujours légèrement distant lorsqu'on s'enlace.

Il y eût un silence gêné. Mais je savais ce qu'Allen me dirait. Et je savais que je le suivrais. Parce que j'avais confiance en lui.

« Ils vont me tuer…, finis-je par dire, Je ressemble trop à Merry… »

Allen comprit tout de suite qui étaient "ils". Il se rembrunit, mais je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'offrit ensuite un sourire gentleman, et qu'après il m'expliquât qu'ayant tué Merry avec force témoins, cela l'étonnerait fort.

Je ne lui en laissais pas le temps.

« Laisse-moi partir…, murmurais-je, Aide-moi. »

Allen marmonna quelque chose ressemblant à un "Non". Quoi de plus normal, je lui demandais de trahir la Congrégation.

« Promet-moi de me protéger, alors, Dis-je.

_ Eh bien…, répondit Allen avec un regard étrangement sceptique, c'est d'accord. »

Je le lui fis quand même promettre sur tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Puis, je m'accrochais à son bras, tête baissée et veillant à rester derrière lui. Je n'écoutais ni ses objections polies, ni ses tentatives pour faire la conversation. Je répondais par monosyllabes.

Nous étions dans la salle noire et j'avais réussi à éviter les faisceaux des lampes torches sans lâcher Allen lorsque l'alarme se déclencha.

« Intrus repéré dans la base ! Intrus repéré dans la base ! Il s'agit de Merry ! Veuillez évacuer immédiatement ! A tous les exorcistes, rendez-vous dans la salle d'Hevlaska ! »

Je me tournais vers mon protecteur, paniquée. J'étais repérée ! Néanmoins, cela ne semblât pas inquiéter la cible de mes regards désespérés. L'exorciste assurant ma protection semblait juste…gêné. Autours de nous, les pas résonnaient, les faisceaux de lampes bougeaient à toute vitesse : C'était la panique.

« J'ai prévenu le maréchal Tiedol que vous étiez là, dit-il, Il a dû prévenir Komui…

_ Allen ! »S'exclama quelqu'un, me faisant ratatiner sur place.

Une odeur de puanteur récurrente me fit plisser du nez. La personne puante se tenait juste devant nous, dans un fauteuil roulant. C'était un petit homme, avec des lunettes rondes, un habit de patient et une sonde collée au bras. Johnny Gill, probablement. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne s'était pas lavé depuis des jours, et c'est pourquoi j'eus un mouvement de recul. Je crois que Johnny me repéra pour cette raison. Je sentis la lumière de sa lampe passer au travers des cheveux qui obstruaient mon visage. Je me planquais derrière Allen.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Mon bouclier –l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs –, voyant ce que je faisais, répondit avec tact – sans ironie – à la question posée. Là, seulement j'osais lever la tête.

Johnny Gill me regardait avec une surprise non-dissimulée.

« Vous êtes…,dit-il, La créatrice de Merry ? »

J'acquiesçais.

« Alors…, continua quatre-yeux, c'est vous que j'ai vu la tuer ?

_ Johnny... » Murmura Allen, inquiet.

Quant à moi, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Il est vrai que j'avais voulu passer pour une héroïne, ce qui fait que l'exécution de Merry avait été vue par quelques témoins. Je me souvenais même avoir dit "Parce que j'aime jouer avec les Mary-Sue".

«_C'est vrai ou pas ? »Insista Johnny.

Je bredouillais un "oui" à peine audible. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me témoignât de la reconnaissance, et me préparait déjà à lui expliquer que j'avais perdu mes pouvoirs, lorsqu'il me dit, comme si c'était un crime :

« Ah…pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ? »

Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque je répondis.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès…j'ai… (Je commençais à pleurer) perdu tout mes pouvoirs. Je n'ai pas pu sauver Merry. Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée ! »

J'éclatais en sanglot tandis qu'Allen jetait un regard noir à un Johnny bredouillant des excuses.

« Johnny ! Allen ! cria un homme – que je ne reconnu pas tout de suite – en s'avançant. Qu'est-ce que vous faites… ? »

La personne nous ayant apostrophée était un homme grand, les cheveux blonds en bataille, le visage taillé en V et l'habit d'un scientifique. Du moins, d'après ce que, cachée par Allen et mes cheveux, je pouvais voir. Je ne voyais vraiment pas qui c'était, jusqu'à ce que Johnny dise :

«Commandant Reever… on arrive. »

L'envie de disparaître m'effleura l'esprit. Parce qu'à tous les coups…

« Je vous aurais bien demandé qui vous êtes, mais on n'a pas le temps, alors suivez-moi» fit Reever tout en m'attrapant le bras.

Le soulagement se peignit sur mon visage, jusqu'à ce que Johnny et Allen daignent d'éclaircir la situation. Ma joie se transforma alors en peur lorsque je vis que le commandant me lâchait le bras, en proie à une émotion subite.

C'est alors qu'une détonation assourdissante retentit. Un instant, je n'entendis plus rien. Une violente douleur fusa dans ma poitrine et me projeta à terre avec une telle force que je manquais de m'évanouir. Lorsque je ré-ouvris les yeux –fermés par réflexe, je vis un masque de bal me fixant. Il était auréolé de draps blancs flottants au-dessus de lui.

J'étais stupéfaite. Mais ces draps blancs flottants…je les reconnaîtrais entre tous…c'était Allen. Allen me protégeait. Tout allait bien…

Je sombrais dans l'inconscience, le cœur léger…


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à brume pour son commentaire^^La suite c'est aujourd'hui^^**

Le ridicule avait toujours été le trait le plus flagrant de mon caractère.

Il ne faut donc pas s'étonner si mon réveil eût lieu quelques instants après mon évanouissement. Je crois bien, sans mentir, que personne autour de moi ne s'aperçu de mon état comateux tant il dura peu.

Ce fut mon œil droit ouvert – le gauche étant, pour une mystérieuse raison, resté fermé – et mon corps allongé et endoloris qui m'indiquèrent ma position. Aucune lumière n'atteignait ma pupille, je ne voyais donc rien, et ma personne étant tombée un peu plus tôt je n'avais pas bougé.

Cela étant, je ne m'en souciais et ne m'en soucie guère. En effet, je garde de ces moments très peu de souvenir. Avant de m'éveiller j'avais ressenti une intense souffrance qui avait mit fin à mon rêve, aussi court fut-il.

Puis ça avait commencé.

Des heures durant, j'étais plongée dans état de non-conscience absolue. C'est-à-dire qu'en étant éveillée, je n'avais aucune conscience, aucune mémoire, plus rien. Ma tête demeurait vide, ma pensée paralysée.

A aucun moment je ne me rendis compte de cet état.

Plus tard, on m'expliqua les raisons de ce black-out. Mais à ce moment là, je n'eus l'impression de me réveiller qu'après des heures, quand je sentis quelque chose de froid couler le long de mon bras gauche.

Comme il demeurait toujours impossible d'ouvrir mon œil gauche, seul l'autre fut encore une fois sollicité.

Un plafond beige, éclairé par une lumière venant de la droite, et qui filtrait probablement par une fenêtre, s'offrit à moi. L'air sentait les médicaments. Quand je tournais la tête – avec difficulté, comme si j'avais un torticolis -, parce que je sentais quelque chose incrusté sous la peau de mon bras gauche, je vis une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bruns qui, vraisemblablement, me faisait une perfusion. A droite derrière elle, à environ deux trois mètres, se trouvait une porte blanche.

Je me raidis, avant de me détendre en reconnaissant la substance qu'elle m'injectait dans le bras via une petite bouteille et une seringue : De la morphine.

Je posais alors une question très bête, à laquelle j'avais déjà la réponse. Mais que voulez-vous ? Je ne comprenais pas plus que vous ce qui m'arrivait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'infirmière – car ce devait en être une - me regarda droit dans l'œil. Quand la jeune femme comprit ma question et sa signification – à savoir : J'étais éveillée et je lui demandais son statut – elle commença à me tâter le front et la joue en me disant dans sa langue natale :

« Vous m'entendez ?

_ Oui…» répondis-je avec un temps de retard.

Mon cerveau confus oubliait son anglais. C'était inquiétant, mais la surprise mêlée d'inquiétude et de soulagement à la fois que je lu sur le visage de la jeune infirmière l'était encore plus.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est…, commençais-je d'une voix faible après un silence, le temps de rassembler mon anglais, mais l'infirmière me coupa la parole.

_ Docteur Jean ! DOCTEUR JEAN ! »

C'est dingue comme l'accent anglais déforme les prénoms français. Il va me parler en français, j'en suis sûre.

Sans un mot, je suivis l'infirmière – et sa tresse enroulée sur la tête qui, si dépliée, j'en demeurais certaine, lui arriverait aux chevilles. Mary-Sue, aurait dit l'Association Anti Mary-Sue –des yeux, mon cou me faisant trop mal quand je le bougeais, quand elle couru presque à la porte et l'ouvrit. Un homme dont je ne pourrais faire la description dû à ma forte myopie qui faisait que je ne distinguais de lui qu'un ensemble de couleur, apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte. De tout cet amas je ne puis déduire que la blancheur de son habit – sans doute la légendaire blouse blanche des médecins – le noir de ses cheveux, sa peau tannée ainsi que sa forte carrure qui trahissait son sexe.

La jeune femme, toujours retournée, me désigna rapidement du pouce en murmurant, avant de sortir, prenant soin d'éviter l'autre qui entrait.

L'homme fut en quelques pas à mon chevet. La porte se referma d'elle-même sans un bruit, attirant mon regard.

« Vous êtes consciente ?» Me demanda t-il dans ma langue.

Bingo.

Lentement, comme abrutie par les calmants, mes yeux revinrent sur le supposé Jean. Maintenant que je le détaillais, je remarquais sa laideur : Un visage en « U », des petits yeux noirs couplés d'oreilles tout aussi petites, un nez cassé et des dents fortement atteintes par la jaunisse. Pas sales, non, mais il devait abuser fortement sur le café. L'idée semblait d'autant plus plausible lorsqu'on remarquait sa tenue débraillée, ses cernes noirs et ses cheveux en bataille. Il était crevé.

« Oui, répondis-je au moment où le médecin ouvrait la bouche pour réitérer sa question. Mais où…»

Je vis alors un sourire – qui aurait pu être éclatant si ce n'est les tâches jaunes de café qui lui ternissaient la dentition –s'épanouir sur le visage de Jean et ma question resta bloquée dans ma gorge. Le laideron n'eût pas l'air de s'en apercevoir :

« Je vais maintenant vous examiner. Préférez-vous que je parle français ou anglais ? On m'a dit que vous parliez les deux, quelle est votre langue natale ? »

Ça, c'est signé Allen, pensais-je. P'tit cafteur !

« Fra…français. »

C'est quand même dingue que je réponde toujours avec un temps de retard. Mon corps ne fonctionne pas correctement, malgré mes pensées claires.

« Nous parlerons donc en français, acquiesça le médecin. Je dois vous poser une question. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Non…ou plutôt, je ne le comprends pas.

_ Dites-moi ce dont vous vous souvenez. »

Je racontais la chose à partir du moment où Reever m'avait lâché le bras. Il me semblait cependant que l'homme en face de moi ne m'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, occupé à m'examiner.

« Je vois..., dit-il finalement. Et auparavant ?

_ Auparavant, je me sentais bien. »

Jean enleva le compteur de pression sanguine de mon bras pour me regarder avec compassion.

« Votre tension est basse, vous devez ingérer du sucre, dit-il, plus pour lui-même qu'à mon intention, avant de me ré-adresser la parole. Nous sommes là pour vous aider. Vous pouvez tout nous dire.

_ Vous supposez que je mens ?

_ Je suppose qu'avec vos blessures, vous n'auriez pas pu aller bien loin.

_ Mais de quoi est-ce que vous…»

Soudain, un mauvais pressentiment me saisit. Je forçais ma tête – la position semi-allongée oblige- à bouger pour regarder mon corps. Il était recouvert d'un fin drap, sauf pour mes bras qui, pour une étrange raison, étaient enroulés de bandages par endroits.

« Enlevez-moi mes couvertures s'il vous plait. »

Jean qui s'était éloigné pendant que je lui parlais vers une table sur ma droite pour prendre du glucose –liquide ressemblant fortement à de l'eau en sachet– se retourna et me regarda droit dans l'œil.

« Vous avez chaud ? » Demanda t-il.

Il contourna le bas de mon lit, et enleva mes draps, dévoilant mon corps.

A cause des pansements imbibés de sang, ce n'était pas si terrible à voir. Mais l'on devinait un nombre important de blessure au vu de la couleur de mes bandages, plus rouge que blanche.

« Nous vous avons fait un nombre incalculable de transfusions de sang, commenta Jean tandis qu'il me perfusait le glucose, mais je l'écoutais à peine. Si nous n'avions pas eu l'aide de l'Alliance, vous seriez morte. A ce propos…

_ Comment est-ce arrivé ? Coupais-je, ma voix devenant stridente, les yeux levés vers le laideron.

_ Nous pensions que vous pourriez nous l'expliquer, répondit-il calmement.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandais-je, plus pour moi que pour Jean. D'où proviennent ces blessures ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. Vos blessures sont antérieures à votre arrivée à la Congrégation. Vous auriez été incapable de ne serait-ce que _bouger _avec elles.

_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne les avais pas avant. »

Jean croisa les bras, l'air pincé.

« Je vous assure que je ne vous…, tentais-je de le convaincre, mais à ce moment-là, l'infirmière de tout à l'heure fit irruption dans la chambre.

_ Carole, que faites-vous ici ?, s'exclama en anglais le médecin, surpris. Je ne vous ai pas demandé.

_ Ils veulent la voir, répondit l'infirmière, embarrassée. J'ignore comment ils ont su, mais ils disent que c'est urgent. Ils disent qu'elle avait un « Tease » dans le corps.

_ Quoi… ? Murmurais-je, mais personne ne m'entendit.

_ C'est hors de question ! Je ne lui ai même pas fait un examen approfondi. »

Je ne pipais mot tandis qu'ils commencèrent à se disputer. Encore sous le choc d'avoir eu l'une des armes d'un Noé dans le corps, la compréhension ne commença à faire son chemin dans mon esprit que quand je me remémorais « L'histoire de Merry ».

Ici, j'ouvre une parenthèse pour que vous compreniez la suite.

Ma parodie devait se ranger dans la catégorie des fics merdiques.

Mon histoire avait été écrite d'un coup, sans relecture ni correction. Bourrée d'incohérences – sur tous les blessés, seulement deux morts ! - et de fautes d'orthographes, son scénario tiré par les cheveux la classant sans effort dans le palmarès des pires histoires.

Sa genèse ne recelait aucun trait extraordinaire : Je l'avais dactylographiée uniquement pour extérioriser ma frustration de ne recevoir aucun commentaire sur mes autres fictions. Cette histoire, au thème facile, ne fut donc publiée que pour recevoir des reviews facilement.

Une merde en tous points de vue.

Fin de la parenthèse. Ceci pour vous dire que l'une des incohérences majeures de ma fiction dresserait des cheveux sur la tête de l'A.A.M.S. En effet, dans ma fanfic, Merry avait posé le pied et était morte sur le sol de la Congrégation.

Pour autant, ma Mary-Sue avait aussi battu les Noé. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Mieux : Elle avait battu les Noé _en même temps _que les exorcistes, bien qu'au moins des milliers de kilomètres les séparassent. Merry ne maîtrisait pas le multi-clonage, alors comment avais-je justifié cet écart monstrueux ?

Simple.

Par la magie de Word. Littéralement.

J'avais écrit ça dans ma fanfic. Le pire, c'est que je m'étais imaginée _moi _allant les battre, parce que je n'arrivais pas à imaginer Merry à deux endroits à la fois. Si j'avais eu une imagination plus fertile, j'aurais imaginé que ma Mary-Sue pouvait se dédoubler et toutes ces blessures – _faites par des Noé ! _– n'existeraient pas.

Si j'avais été un bon auteur, jamais cette situation ne serait arrivée.

Malgré moi, je me mis à pleurer bruyamment. Parce que la Congrégation allait croire n'importe quoi et penser que j'avais la puissance nécessaire pour battre à plat de couture leurs ennemis. Si _j'avouais _que j'avais écrit une parodie qui s'était réalisée, ils penseraient non seulement que je me moquais d'eux, mais aussi que je ne voulais pas combattre.

D'un autre côté… _Tôt ou tard ils rencontreront à nouveau les Noé__… _quelle différence cela ferait ? Je devais bien aider la Congrégation alors que faire ?

« Calmez-vous, ça va aller…, me dit le docteur, alerté par mes pleurs. Vous voyez bien qu'elle ne peut recevoir personne, fit observer Jean à Carole, avant de revenir à moi. Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Je…je crois que j'ai…»

Allez, dis-le ! C'est ma seule option pour changer le destin.

J'inspirais à fond, avant de reprendre d'une voix dangereusement neutre.

« Ma parodie s'est réalisée. Dites-leur que je me suis blessée dans une bataille contre les Noé et que je les ai épargnés. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Ayui-Ayone**: Tu trouve que les sentiments sont bien écrit? Je suis flattée^^ Pour l'histoire, je voulais quelque chose d'original, alors je me suis dit: On va y aller à fond!

Et voilà ce que ça a donné^^ Mais je préviens tout de suite. J'ai abusé sur le café, alors y'aura des choses absolument délirantes et surréaliste dans ma fic. J'ai décidé de sortir des sentiers battus, mais alors jusqu'au bout!

Merci pour me lire^^

* * *

><p>Je ne fus pas prise au sérieux.<p>

Évidemment.

Le docteur Jean me donna une explication vaseuse, comme quoi la raison pour laquelle je débitais autant d'âneries à la seconde était due au délire causé par ma perte importante de sang.

Cela suffit à justifier un séjour épouvantable à l'hôpital.

Comme j'étais blessée, je passais mes journées clouée à mon matelas. Quand je voulais aller aux toilettes, les infirmières faisaient en sorte que mes besoins se fassent sans que je change de location, ou même de position. Je ne souhaite pas retracer le processus tant il fut humiliant.

Je ne recevais de l'eau qu'en demandant à mon auxiliaire, et mangeais à heures fixes un maigre repas. De ce fait, ma faim ne se satisfaisait jamais. Toute la journée, j'entendais mon ventre gargouiller. Et malgré mes nombreuses plaintes, on n'augmenta pas ma ration.

J'étais shootée la moitié du temps, et les soigneurs semblaient utiliser ce prétexte pour me maltraiter. Parfois, ils "oubliaient" de m'aider à manger, faire mes besoins ou même de _m'apporter _tout bonnement de la nourriture.

Je restais ainsi pendant des heures, assoiffée, affamée ou me retenant. Plus d'une fois je m'étais fait dessus, ou alors j'avais fait des crises d'hypoglycémie.

Seul le docteur Jean, qui faisait des contrôles réguliers, ne manquait pas à son devoir de médecin. Il m'apportait toujours quelque chose, mais ne croyait pas un mot de ce que je disais.

Ma parole ne valait rien contre celle de ses collègues, qui s'arrangeaient pour que les contrôles se fassent lorsqu'ils m'avaient auparavant bien nourrie.

Une fois qu'une infirmière avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte trop longtemps, j'attrapais un rhume sévère. On me surnomma « _Atchoum ». _

Il semblerait qu'à un moment de délire médicamenteux, j'avais déclaré à mon docteur –dans un accès de folie et pour avoir l'air classe– qu'en vérité je m'appelais « Amélia Pond Mélinda Evangélina Abracadabrantesque Rhododendron Atchoum Tyler ». Du moins, d'après les rumeurs. Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais dit une telle absurdité. Bien entendu, seul le nom d'_Atchoum _resta.

J'étais persuadée, à raison, que ces salopards le faisaient exprès.

Ils me haïssaient, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'avais donc élaboré des théories farfelues, à côté de celles de "pourquoi ma fanfic s'était réalisée". Mon temps était évidemment compté, car la clarté de mon esprit dépendait entièrement de la durée des effets des médicaments.

Ces réflexions m'amenèrent à une conclusion pour le moins étonnante.

Je ne pouvais pas réfléchir ici. Il fallait donc que je m'en aille.

Dans ce but, je profitais de la négligence des soigneurs. Mon corps n'avait pas été tout à fait guéri de toutes ses blessures, mais je pouvais me lever.

Je n'avais malheureusement plus aucune notion du temps, mais je savais que j'étais présente et éveillée depuis plus de six mois, même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi une personne devait être droguée pendant autant de temps. Les aides-soigneurs recevaient-ils leurs ordres de plus haut… ? En tout cas, cette information venait de la bouche de mon docteur, un jour où je lui en avais fait la question. Il ne m'avait cependant pas dit combien de temps j'avais été endormie. Et je ne me souvenais plus de quand j'avais demandé cela.

Je tentais donc de quitter l'hôpital. Quand j'y repense, cette idée n'avait été nourrie que par le désespoir que je ressentais lors de mes moments de lucidité.

Il fallait un véritable miracle pour qu'une jeune femme abrutie par des sédatifs puisse s'enfuir sans avoir au moins un plan et pouvant à peine se tenir debout. Je n'agissais que parce que je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Du moins, à mon sens.

En sortant de ma chambre, mon regard fut attiré par un miroir que les aides-soignants avaient placé en face de mon lit pour que je me voie, moi et ma laideur.

En effet, durant mon séjour à l'hôpital, j'étais devenue affreuse.

Lors de l'écriture de ma parodie, j'avais donné à Merry mon apparence, en partie par paresse, mais aussi parce que je m'estimais être belle, dans l'ensemble.

Bien sûr, ma peau mate avait connu l'acné, ma canine droite était tordue, la rondeur de mon ventre se voyait et à l'époque, je m'habillais comme un sac à poubelle. Mon maintien, mon souci de beauté et ma grâce approchaient le zéro absolu.

Mais si je m'étais occupée de moi, j'aurais pu devenir belle. De ce fait, j'avais décidé que Merry aurait mon corps.

Mes magnifiques cheveux châtain foncé avaient été rasés jusqu'à la racine, tout comme mes sourcils, qui commençaient tout juste à repousser. Mes yeux n'exprimaient que de la folie. Mes lèvres étaient gercées jusqu'au sang tant j'avais soif aujourd'hui. Seul ma peau et mon nez légèrement bossu – bien que d'habitude, personne ne le remarquait – n'avaient pas changé.

Il n'empêche que je ne me reconnaissais plus.

Je détournais mon regard du miroir après une seconde de contemplation. J'avais eu ces pensées bien longtemps auparavant. Malgré tout, cette simple seconde provoqua chez moi un tel émoi que je me mis à pleurer doucement.

Je ne regrettais que peu l'annihilation de mes atouts physiques. En réalité, je versais des larmes car ma vie était devenue un enfer depuis mon arrivée ici. La perte de ma beauté ne présentait qu'une valeur symbolique.

Au début, je me suis retrouvée projetée ici, sans famille, sans amis, sans attaches auxquelles je pourrais m'accrocher. Cela avait beau être niaiseux, mais mon entourage m'aurait apporté du courage, du soutien que je ne possédais pas sans eux.

Ensuite, je frôlai la mort de peu, et j'ignorais toujours comment j'avais pu survivre.

Puis j'encaissai le fait que ma fanfiction était devenue réelle. _Personne, _absolument _personne_ ne peut comprendre ce que ça fait de voir sa propre fiction devenir réalité. Il y a une différence majeure entre ce que je vivais et une fiction où un OC se trouve téléporté dans l'univers de Katsura. Cette différence, elle se situait dans le fait que c'étais moi, et non un personnage imaginaire portant mes attributs physiques, qui vivait toutes ces péripéties affreuses.

Vous n'avez toujours pas compris, n'est-ce pas ?

Vous croyez sincèrement qu'il est possible qu'un univers entier déjà inventé par un autre se réalise à la molécule près, sans que l'auteur ne s'en aperçoive, et y soit totalement innocent ?

J'avais sûrement tué beaucoup plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Et j'en étais arrivée à un point où j'allais imploser, à force d'être complètement perdue.

Il me fallait des explications.

« Attention, attention. Commença un haut parleur. Nous approchons d'un trou noir. Veuillez évacuer le vaisseau. »

…Quoi ?


	7. Chapter 7

Ayui-Ayone: C'est très simple. Atchoum a un karma merdique. Elle a été enlevée par des Gary-Sue.

...bon, ok, c'est pas vrai. _ Mais la réalité est encore plus abracadabrante, MOUAHAHAHAHA! _*Toussote, toussote* Ce chapitre-ci est un peu *retoussote* étrange, je dois l'avouer. J'en ai un peu honte...mais bon, j'ai vu ta review et ça m'a donné du courage.

Nan, tu n'as pas loupé son nom: Y'a juste ce stupide sobriquet que j'ai marqué et qui va rester. Je ne vais pas donner son vrai nom, même si elle en a un normal, parce que sinon, c'est pas drôle (tout le monde va l'appeler par son vrai nom après).

Atchoum possède un destin parsemé d'embûches. Elle arrivera (peut-être pas) à son but et rentrera (peut-être pas) chez elle.

...en attendant, les happy end hollywoodien, c'est mal parti.

Loin des réponses et de la fin des malheurs? Alors là sans aucun doute! Ce chapitre est là pour le prouver, MOUAHAHAHAHA!

Bref. Merci beaucoup pour ta review^^

(Et n'hésite pas à me critiquer. Cette fic est avant-tout une expérimentation. Je veux voir si l'on peux sortir de clichés abominables et faire des choses hyper originales.)

* * *

><p>L'esprit embrumé par les médicaments, je ne vis guère l'incohérence monstrueuse non pas de ma parodie, mais de mon raisonnement, que je ne remarquais que plus tard.<p>

En effet, j'avais supposé être, des deux versions de "L'histoire de Merry", dans le texte original. Or, dans ma première version, il n'existait pas d'extraterrestres, contrairement à la seconde.

J'avais écrit un second texte car le premier me faisait honte. Je voulais faire une vraie parodie, une drôle et représentative, pas cette merde que j'avais créée, même si je dois avouer que ce travail, encore inachevé lors de mon départ, ne volait pour le moment guère haut.

Je m'étais donc mise en tête de tout corriger, mais je n'avais pas pu relire ma merde, étant donné que le site où je l'avais publiée connaissait un plantage.

Je l'avais tellement par la suite eu en tête qu'à chaque fois que le nom « Merry » sortait dans une conversation, je pensais immédiatement à mon personnage.

Néanmoins, concernant la première version de ma parodie, créée trois ans auparavant, je ne me souvenais que de peu de choses. Des phrases clés, pour lesquelles j'avais reçu des commentaires incendiaires, et l'histoire d'un point de vue global.

Concernant la seconde version, étant inachevée, j'avais supposé être dans le premier texte, car dans le deuxième, l'attaque contre les deux camps de la guerre sainte n'avait pas encore eu lieu.

J'avais même trouvé une explication logique quoique tirée par les cheveux pour justifier la présence de Merry à deux endroits à la fois.

Comme « L'histoire de Merry » restait une parodie de Mary-Sue, j'avais supposé que la Téléportation via une technologie extraterrestre passerait.

Mon self-insert se devait d'avoir une histoire abracadabrante, étant donnée son statut de Mary-Sue. Je m'étais dit qu'avec un passé comme celui-là, un passé avec des aliens, elle serait accueillie par les lecteurs comme une authentique Miss-Parfaite.

Car Merry possédait des défauts, comme toutes les Mary-Sue. L'astuce consistait à ne montrer que leurs qualités, que ce soit dans les fanfics normales ou dans les parodies.

De fait, les Mary-Sue représentaient un challenge à l'auteur, surtout un auteur de parodie voulant écrire du point de vue du mouton noir. Difficile pour une personne de critiquer un être supposé parfait depuis l'intérieur de cet être, sans lui inventer des défauts et lui faire rater ses tentatives. Mais vous en connaissez combien, vous, des Mary-Sue qui se ratent ? Sauf dans les _parodies, _il n'en existe tout simplement pas.

Donc oui, ma Mary-Sue possédait bel et bien des défauts. Défauts qui l'avait poussée à attaquer les exorcistes.

Mais pour en revenir à notre sujet, si la seconde version s'était réalisée, le cadavre de Merry ne pouvait pas pourrir dans le canal et je ne devais pas être autant blessée.

D'un autre côté, si l'on suivait cette logique, je ne pouvais pas être dans une navette spatiale non plus.

Il existait donc un problème que je ne voyais point, à raison qu'un ennui bien plus immédiat et bien plus inquiétant se trouvait dans mon esprit.

On fonçait droit dans un trou noir.

Je ne pus cependant tenir debout très longtemps une fois levée. Au bout d'une minute où je percutais un peu tout, sans trop savoir comment, je vis le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse étonnante.

J'étais évanouie avant même de toucher le sol.

Fichues drogues extraterrestre.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je rêvais de la genèse de la seconde version de "L'histoire de Merry". Les seules choses que je retins de ce cauchemar furent que les noms des gens, villes, planètes, vaisseaux spatiaux, etc. étaient pourris, et la raison pour laquelle ils l'étaient.

J'avais inventé des noms absolument géniaux mais qui ne voulait rien dire, sauf dans les langues extraterrestres. Et comme la phonétique que j'avais créée ne pouvait être reproduite à partir d'un clavier, j'avais dû changer les noms.

J'avais voulu justifier les nouveaux noms comme cela : Pour différentes raisons, l'Alliance intergalactique s'était posée en catastrophe sur la planète Terre. Outre le fait qu'elle avait été perçue comme une menace, Terriens et extraterrestres ne parlaient pas la langue des autres.

Il avait donc fallu pour les humains nommer par exemple les vaisseaux spatiaux, dont il n'existait aucun équivalent au dix-neuvième siècle, étant donné qu'historiquement, la première sonde spatiale avait été lancée durant la Guerre froide, plus d'un demi-siècle plus tard.

A raison qu'ils venaient du ciel, on appela ces gigantesques moyens de transports les _Anges. _Chaque vaisseau étant de différente couleur, on rajouta au mot _Ange _pour les identifier la peinture de leur carrosserie_._

Cette navette où je me trouvais actuellement s'appelait _l'Ange Gris, _et était spécialisée dans le transport de patients en masse, comme une ambulance spatiale de la taille d'un bateau luxurieux de croisière.

L'accent avait été mis sur la vitesse, donc elle n'était que peu armée.

Je me réveillais avec l'esprit tellement clair qu'il m'en donna le tournis. Les effets de la drogue avaient disparus, donc je pu me lever et arriver sur le seuil de la porte à un mètre de moi sans m'heurter la tête au mur.

A ce propos, je me massais le crâne, car quelques bosses s'étaient formées durant mon sommeil. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon pied et constatais, non sans effroi, qu'un de mes ongle de pied s'était retourné.

Je le remis rapidement en place car il commençait à m'élancer tout en ouvrant la porte.

Pour tomber sur un couloir absolument désert. Une lumière jaune tirant sur le vert des murs l'éclairait, et il existait des portes blanches identiques face à face, sauf pour moi, parce que ma chambre se situait au bout du couloir.

En temps normal, ce silence, additionné au fait que ma chambre n'était pas éclairée, m'aurait fait penser que nous étions de nuit.

Néanmoins, trois portes ouvertes plus tard, cette hypothèse partis en fumée et je sentis le désespoir m'acculer.

Ces salopards m'avaient oubliée. Probablement volontairement.

En plein milieu du couloir, on pouvait tourner à droite. Je pouvais dire ça car je voyais l'autre bout. Je pris donc la première à droite, supposant que les portes blanches menaient à des chambres.

Je tombais bientôt, à force d'errer, sur des panneaux directionnels.

Je ne pus que me féliciter pour avoir imaginé très précisément l'univers dans lequel évoluaient les aliens : Les surfaces de métal qui indiquaient le chemin à suivre faisaient penser à des aéroports de par sa modernité et aux schémas dessinés.

La raison remontait à l'époque de l'écriture de "L'histoire de Merry". J'avais décidé que les extraterrestres, faute de pouvoir communiquer avec leur langue, échangerait des informations grâce au dessin. Ils avaient donc longuement observé, une fois sur terre, les schémas et croquis des humains afin de pouvoir les utiliser. Quand ils eurent maîtrisés les dessins, et commencé à apprendre les langues romanes, ce fut le début des négociations entre le monde et les aliens.

Des décennies avaient été nécessaires pour que les deux peuples s'entendent dans le sens où ils se comprennent. Mais l'art de communiquer avec les dessins, eux, avaient atteint un bon niveau en un an ou deux de dur labeur, à peu près.

De ce fait, à l'intérieur des vaisseaux, on avait rapidement changé les anciennes indications pour des croquis et des schémas compréhensibles pour les humains, en particulier dans les navettes consacrées à la médecine.

Car de nombreux Terriens avaient été invités à bord dans le but de se faire soigner. En échange de leurs services, les aliens avaient bénéficié par certains gouvernements qui les avaient de prime attaqués, des accès aux produits de magasins gratuits, tel que de la nourriture. On avait en outre demandé aux malades de nommer dans leur langue des accessoires dans le but de gagner du vocabulaire, et recruté des médecins humains dans le but de rassurer les patients.

Attention, je ne dis pas que les humains sont restés sans broncher devant l'arrivée de ces gens, surtout au dix-neuvième siècle.

Les premiers mois avaient vus la succession de la stupéfaction à la crainte en passant par la colère. Seulement, le plus petit des vaisseaux, _l'Ange Blanc, _pouvait sans problème rayer de la carte l'Amérique du Nord. Et les extraterrestres leur avait fait une démonstration impressionnante de leur force, qui avait terrifié et paralysé le monde, malgré quelques pays suicidaire qui voulaient toujours se battre.

Puis, comme les jours se succédaient sans que la planète explose, les gens s'étaient enhardis et certains avaient recommencé à attaquer jusqu'à subir des défaites humiliantes, tandis que d'autres avaient fait du lèche-botte.

Il va sans dire que la population était mitigée entre le fait d'être furieux, et celui d'être reconnaissant.

Car dans l'ensemble, la mentalité des Terriens venait de subir une profonde humiliation. Nous étions encore dans l'époque coloniale et les extraterrestres se prenaient pour les Etats-Unis de la fin du 20ème siècle. De forts mouvements racistes se créèrent, en même temps que des sectes religieuses consacrées aux aliens.

Des guerres civiles faillirent éclater partout dans le monde, mais les extraterrestres, à chaque fois présents et quand bien même ils ne comprenaient pas les enjeux, empêchaient les camps de s'entretuer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Je ne pouvais pas dire d'après les croquis, à vue de nez, combien de temps j'avais été hospitalisée, mais je savais où je devais aller sans me perdre.

Il me fallut dix interminables minutes pour atteindre la salle de contrôle. Dix minutes pendant lesquels j'avais fait du mieux que j'avais pu pour courir, la peur me donnant des crampes à l'estomac.

Je ne me souviens pas vraiment comment était arrangée la salle, car je n'ai pas vraiment remarqué. Mais je me souviens bien d'une de mes réflexions : Les films américains se trompaient sur toute la ligne.

Mis-à-part la fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur, et qui montrait que nous allions extrêmement vite – on ne voyait rien sinon de la lumière blanche par faisceau – absolument rien n'aurait pu m'indiquer qu'il s'agissait d'une navette spatiale. Rien de ce que je voyais ne semblait connu même de la technologie du vingt-et-unième siècle, à l'exception de la forme de boutons et de certaines manettes.

Je ne fus pas surprise de trouver William, capitaine de l'_Ange Gris_, là-bas.

Que je vous explique : L'Alliance, sorte d'OTAN entre planètes, subissait en ce moment même des attentats et des sabotages. L'exemple le plus célèbre restait bien sûr le cas du capitaine William – surnommé ainsi par les Terriens, encore une fois -, un alien au véritable nom imprononçable qui contraignit son vaisseau à traverser une singularité, c'est-à-dire un trou noir. Il était devenu fou sous l'effet d'un parasite extraterrestre ingurgité à son insu, et pensait que la singularité se trouvait être un passage inter-dimensionnel.

Je n'avais pas à feindre une quelconque surprise, mais par réflexe, je le fis. Les premiers mots m'échappèrent et je laissais libre cours par la suite à ma comédie.

« Mais…mais vous êtes con ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas parti ? »

William se tourna vers moi. Il ressemblait à un humain et aucune étrangeté ne semblait émaner de lui, sauf peut-être ses vêtements multicolores (la mode sur la capitale des Arts, Ark de la planète Ferren). Humanoïde, de grande taille, la peau blanche comme neige, des yeux et une chevelure noire, mal coiffée, un nez fin et une petite bouche.

Je savais cependant qu'il n'appartenait pas à la race humaine. Et son état le rendait inconscient du danger. Très dangereux, il pouvait très bien nous mettre encore plus dans la mouise.

Comme un écho à mes pires peurs, l'alien eût soudain un sourire niais qui ne prédisait rien de bon.

« Un capitaine ne part jamais sans son navire. Me répondit-il en français à ma grande stupéfaction avant de se retourner vers une manette qui m'avait l'air d'être l'accélérateur. Taïaut ! S'exclama l'alien fou en l'empoignant.

_ _Non !_ Hurlais-je en me précipitant sur lui. »

Malheureusement, William avait été plus rapide. Il avança la manette brutalement et, sous l'impact, elle se cassa net.

Il eût un silence.

« _Mais qu'avez-vous… ! _Commençais-je à beugler, mais je fus coupée par le haut parleur.

_ Attention, attention. Dégradation de l'appareil. Blocage sur le mode "Vitesse maximum" du vaisseau. »

Ma réaction fut quasi-immédiate. Elle se manifesta par un cri de fureur et un direct du droit lancé au responsable de cette situation désastreuse.

Seconde grave erreur, la première étant d'avoir commencé à crier sur un psychopathe. J'avais agi sur le coup de la colère, et j'allais en payer doublement le prix. Il allait m'attaquer, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Quand il reçu le coup, le capitaine recula vers le tableau de commande, et s'y appuya, actionnant par accident un bouton.

« Attention, attention. Autodestruction du vaisseau enclenchée dans une minute.

_ MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! »

J'avais hurlé tout en essayant de contrer les assauts furieux de l'alien, qui avait répliqué sitôt remit de mon direct du droit.

Et autant le dire tout de suite, il me domina dès le début.

Tous les capitaines des _Anges_ recevaient une formation de combat. Les styles de combat des extraterrestres s'étaient mélangés au fil du temps pour pouvoir s'adapter à chacune des dix-huit races pensantes selon l'Alliance – il existait d'autres espèces non connues-, dont les humains non-originaires de la Terre.

Deux parenthèses à ce propos : D'une, seuls ces humains extraterrestres étaient montrés à la population terrienne. Les premiers aliens non-humains ne se montrèrent pas avant une dizaine d'années, sauf s'ils étaient cachés sous une "peau", qui leur donnait une apparence humaine, comme un déguisement. De deux, même si le fait que des humains soient dans l'espace paraît improbable, j'avais réussi à trouver une explication. Nulle incohérence ici, donc. Fin de parenthèse.

Le capitaine faisait partie de ces extraterrestres cachés sous un "costume" humain. Et je ne pourrais vous dire à quoi il ressemble, car à moins de l'éviscérer, impossible de déterminer à quelle race il appartenait. Je pouvais éliminer l'espèce humaine, certes, mais il restait les autres.

De plus, l'éviscération de cette personne, cadet de mes soucis étant donné la situation, se trouvait être largement au-dessus de mes moyens. Contrairement à lui, je ne possédais aucun atout, n'ayant jamais eu de muscles autre part que sur mes jambes, à cause de l'athlétisme. Ils avaient fondus dû à mon manque de sport ces derniers mois, et toute la coordination que j'avais gagnée avec mon dur labeur s'était envolée.

Je fus donc plaquée au sol avec une facilité déconcertante. Là, je n'osais plus bouger, de peur qu'il me casse le bras.

Nous approchions à grande vitesse d'un trou noir.

Le vaisseau allait s'autodétruire.

Et j'étais allongée sur le ventre, avec un alien fou qui me faisait une clé.

D'un moment à l'autre, je m'attendais soit à me réveiller de ce cauchemar, soit à être secourue par un tiers. Je m'attendais très sérieusement à voir débarquer un exorciste qui me sauverait de ce fou furieux.

Dans l'espace, à des kilomètres de la Terre, sur un vaisseau spatial dont tout le monde avait eu l'intelligence d'évacuer.

Le capitaine me ramena très vite au sens des réalités en m'attachant pieds et mains.

« Plus que cinquante secondes. Annonça le haut-parleur. »

Je me mis à me débattre et à hurler désespérément. Le capitaine, à côté de moi, essayait de reprogrammer les boutons pour arrêter l'autodestruction. En même temps, il essayait de me rassurer :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas…Ce trou noir n'est jamais qu'un passage inter-dimensionnel… A notre retour sur la base cependant, ajouta t-il après une pause le plus sérieusement du monde, je devrais vous arrêter pour…

_ _Mais vous êtes malade ! _Le coupais-je, perdant toute contenance. _On va tous mourir !_

_ Vous ne m'écoutez pas, soupira l'alien comme si nous prenions une tasse de thé. On…

_ _On va crever ! _Hurlais-je. _Je vous en supplie…_

_ Attention, attention. Commença la voix off.

_ LA FERME ! Beuglais-je, la rage au ventre.

_ Que de grossièretés ! S'exclama William, pendant que le haut-parleur annonçait l'annulation du programme d'autodestruction.

_ _Nous allons… ! _Commençais-je_,_ mais je fus interrompue.

_ Et si vous ne me parlez pas sur un autre ton, me menaça t-il, je vous assomme, compris ? Plus que dix minutes et nous entrons dans l'orbite de ce passage. »

Nouveau silence.

« Bien. Dit l'alien avec une certaine satisfaction. »

Ce type n'est pas l'hôte d'un parasite, il est bouché ! M'exclamais-je intérieurement.

William me regarda en plus avec compassion, ce qui me fit rager.

« Dites-moi Atchoum…commença t-il, me faisant tiquer. »

La suite me choqua d'autant que cette phrase sortit de ce…ce _psychopathe _donnait à ma situation une dimension encore plus surréaliste.

« De quelle planète venez-vous ? »

_Silence._

« JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! »

Le visage de l'alien fou se transforma, sous l'effet de la colère.

« Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Ayui-Ayone : **Mais oui, appelle-là Atchoum, histoire de la faire bien rager. Et en plus, c'est mignon…bon, ok, je sors.

A la limite, je pourrais faire deux chapitres. Un chapitre bonus sur « L'histoire de Merry », et un autre normal. Je pense que je mettrais les deux versions de « L'histoire de Merry » et sa genèse dans le bonus. J'ai les textes avec moi, donc ce n'est pas un problème et je vous épargnerais les fautes monstrueuses d'orthographes qu'a pu faire Atchoum (enfin, je l'espère) dans la première version.

Le jeu de mot XD et ma grande imagination *rougit*

Ah oui. Mes phrases mal-tournées sont du à un problème IRL de ma bêta-lectrice, qui n'arrive pas à trouver le temps de me corriger mes textes tellement elle a du travail, désolée ^^' N'hésite pas à m'en faire la remarque, je ne me vexerais pas, au contraire, je suis ravie de pouvoir m'améliorer.

Comment elle va s'en sortir ? Très bonne question.

Elle va atterrir sur *roulement de tambours* une planète !

Bon, ok, je ressors.

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire^^

* * *

><p>On aurait pu croire que je me mettrais à genoux pour le supplier de ne pas m'achever.<p>

« _Écoutez-moi, espèce d'abruti !_

- _Je ne suis pas un abruti !_ Beugla William, avant d'ajouter d'un ton féroce. _Vous allez apprendre à me respecter, compris ?_ »

Néanmoins, je savais que cette tactique ne marcherait pas. Si je voulais m'en sortir vivante, je devais forcer le capitaine à me téléporter en dehors du vaisseau. Pour cela, il fallait qu'on change de direction, étant donné qu'aucune planète ne se trouvait dans le coin.

En effet, si nous étions dans le système solaire où l'Ange Gris était censé sombrer, le système Ywëna – ou la Loutre-, la seule planète à proximité, la planète Yamane – ou le Loir -, était devenue deux ans auparavant la singularité dans laquelle nous foncions à toute vitesse.

Yamane avait été détruite à cause d'une hypernova. Étant une planète habitée, ce phénomène avait emporté avec lui toute la population, à l'exception de ce qu'on pourrait appeler le chef de l'exécutif de l'Alliance intergalactique, Aaren.

Juste à titre d'info : ce saligaud méritant des baffes avait choisi ce nom scandinave pour embêter le monde, à sa visite sur Terre.

Quant aux noms de la planète et du système solaire, on avait pris les noms de plume des deux écrivaines rendues célèbres car premières extraterrestres à devenir citoyennes de France.

En outre, elles avaient respectivement beaucoup écrit sur l'histoire du système solaire en général pour Ywëna et sur la planète pour Yamane. Comme on les surnommait La Loutre et Le Loir à cause de leur animal préféré, on nomme parfois le système solaire et la planète par les surnoms de ces deux auteures.

Mais pour en revenir à nos moutons, m'enfuir de ce vaisseau seule relevait de l'impossible.

En effet, je ne possédais nullement la maîtrise théorique et pratique nécessaire afin de devenir pilote. Dévier la trajectoire du vaisseau ou d'une navette de secours demeurait hors de ma portée.

Quant à la téléportation, je ne savais même pas aller sur Desuraka. Cette planète jaune, la plus proche d'ici, avait été nommée par les Terriens à cause d'un chat célèbre et mythique qui vivait, selon une légende, sur cet astre. Cette légende était née d'un dessin animé pour enfants terriens, dont notre équivalent devait être Garfield. En grandissant, ces enfants avaient remarqué que les continents qui composaient la planète formaient depuis l'espace un chat trop gros.

Ce hasard suscita une blague qui eut pour conséquence qu'au final, Desuraka -au départ le nom du personnage principal de la série- devint le nom d'une planète.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour laquelle je m'étais dirigée en salle de commandement. J'espérais y trouver William.

Et je dois avouer que je ne le pensais pas aussi têtu. Comme il avait laissé son équipage partir du vaisseau, je pensais qu'il m'aurait laissée m'en aller pourvu que j'arrive à lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais.

Puis j'avais paniqué lorsqu'il avait actionné l'accélérateur et je m'étais laissée emportée par la peur.

Mais ne vous méprenez pas.

La mort ne m'effrayait pas, non... en réalité, je la guettais avec une certaine envie. Je ne vivais plus pour moi-même ; le jour où j'avais compris ma faute, j'avais cessé de m'aimer. Je me détestais profondément et me dégoûtais moi-même.

Cette dépression m'avait pendant un temps poussée inconsciemment à me faire mal psychiquement, à me torturer mentalement et volontairement. Je ressassais sans cesse tout ce que j'avais imaginé pour ma parodie.

Le climat de l'hôpital n'y avait rien arrangé.

Et puis, comme toujours, je m'étais dit que je faisais une énorme bêtise. Je m'étais accrochée à la vie et à la raison avec l'énergie du désespoir. J'avais tellement disserté intérieurement contre le suicide et la folie dans ma vie antérieure que face à ce cauchemar, mes doctrines tenaient bon.

J'avais toujours été comme ça. Je faisais les choses par principe. Ces principes avaient toujours primé sur tout, même sur mes propres sentiments.

Cette fois-là ne fit pas exception. Je m'étais mise en quête d'une raison de vivre. Une correcte.

J'avais trouvé quelques bonnes excuses pour me laisser vivre, mais elles étaient limitées dans le temps. Je les avais cependant acceptées, en attendant d'en trouver une vraie.

« Pas question ! M'exclamai-je. Je ne peux pas vous laisser mourir ! »

Pour toute réponse, le capitaine fut pris d'un fou rire furieux et incontrôlable, qui fut coupé par le haut parleur :

« Plus que sept minutes avant l'entrée en orbite.

_ William ! M'écriai-je, usant de ma dernière carte. Pensez à la maladie de votre fille, aux études de votre fils ! Votre femme, que vous risquez de laisser veuve ! Vous devez lutter contre cette _Anguille _! »

Au mot _Anguille_, l'expression du capitaine ne fut plus la même. J'y vis de l'incompréhension, un refus total de se savoir découvert et une haine naissante contre moi.

Je fus intimidée par ce regard, mais l'avantage, quand on n'a plus envie, mais qu'on se force à vivre, c'est que nous sommes en conflit permanent avec nous même.

De fait, mon instinct de survie s'était envolé, et j'osais là où, en temps normal, je serais devenue une loque pleurnicheuse.

« Je sais que vous avez abandonné. Vous pensez qu'il est trop fort, mais en vérité, il vous fait croire ça en vous retournant le cerveau. Cette difficulté n'est que dans votre tête ! Battez-vous, ou nous mourrons tout trois ! »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent suite à ma dernière réplique. Finalement, le parasite fit, très sérieusement :

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse me voir à découvert. »

Je fus soudain beaucoup plus tendue. L'autre poursuivit :

« Impressionnant. Depuis que Merry a su où se cachait l'un des nôtres dans le corps d'Aaren, nul n'a pu nous détecter. Par curiosité, ajouta t-il avec un sourire carnassier, avant que je vous tue, j'aimerais savoir : Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? Vous comprenez, cela me taraude depuis qu'on m'a rapporté que vous étiez la créatrice de Merry. Il serait dommage de faire disparaître mes maîtres à cause de la Clause en vous tuant.

J'ai une chance.

« Voyons, Blanc, répondis-je, feignant le dédain en appelant l'Anguille par son prénom, bien qu'en vérité je n'en menais pas large. Je suis la créatrice de l'univers, et l'un des Créateurs. N'avez-vous donc point visionné les souvenirs de Merry ? Et ne prétendez pas que je les ai vus aussi, soupirai-je alors que l'alien ouvrait la bouche. Vous savez mon état d'alors, vous vous êtes renseigné pour voir si je pouvais vous stopper. Sinon, je ne serais pas dans cette situation, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je viens vraiment de dire une telle connerie ? On dirait que je le pousse à me tuer ! Reprends-toi, tu ne dois pas mourir !

« Si vous êtes la Créatrice, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas stoppé ? demanda t-il. Vous tentatives ont plutôt été… pitoyables.

_ Vous le savez, il me semble, dis-je d'un air buté.

_ La perte de vos pouvoirs ? Ricana Blanc. Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, comme toute la population.

_ Plus que cinq minutes, annonça le haut parleur. »

Le corps de William commença à trembler.

« Laissez le capitaine nous emmener en lieu sûr, tentai-je.

_ Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? Si vous êtes la Créatrice, vous savez piloter une navette de secours.

_ Non, justement, bluffai-je. Mes connaissances en la matière remontent à dix-mille ans, lors de la destruction de ma planète. J'avais déjà tout créé à l'époque, et après, j'avais d'autres choses à faire que de me rappeler dans un nombre incalculable de langues la manière dont on pilote une capsule.

_ Utilisez vos pouvoirs, dans ce cas.

_ Je vous l'ai dit, je n'en ai plus. Ce que j'ai déjà créé restera, comme mon immortalité, ou la Clause, la preuve étant que vous existez toujours. »

C'est dingue le nombre de mensonges que je dis à la seconde.

« Et puis, nous allons entrer dans un peu plus de quatre minutes en orbite d'une singularité. Je serais ravie de tout vous expliquer, mais en lieu sûr.

_ Vous avez conscience de ce que cela signifie pour moi ?

_ Vous avez conscience ce que cela signifie si vous ne le faites pas ? »

Il y eut un silence.

« Pourquoi vous croirais-je ? demanda t-il finalement.

_ Parce que je suis sûre que vos maîtres seront ravis de tout connaître sur le futur.

_ Trois minutes, annonça la voix off.

_ Dites-moi un événement prochain, d'abord.

_ Vous allez recevoir un appel vous ordonnant de m'amener à terre saine et sauve, affirmai-je. _Maintenant_. »

Un des boutons du plafond -qui était constellé de manettes- s'alluma. Une voix rauque, déformée, se fit entendre en langue française, encore une fois à ma grande stupéfaction.

« Oubliez la mission. Amenez-la nous. »

La peau du capitaine était devenue verte.

« Vous voyez, dis-je, triomphante dans mon arrogance naturelle. Je vous avais prévenu ! »


End file.
